Pancakes?
by DrRealist
Summary: Marluxia makes Vexen some pancakes after he realises he can't cook. Simple. No pairings, but if you squint maybe you can make something out. A little tiny bit of angst (I think?) but nothing major.


**A/N: Yo! Um, this is my first KH fic so I humbly apologize for any OOCness (I know there's some, orz). I know this isn't as good as I had hoped since this /was/ kind of rushed for a friend. She wanted me to write a KH fic and have pancakes in there. So yeah. This is what I did, sob. **

**I also apologize for spelling mistakes as I had to read through it and correct them myself and it is pretty late here right now. I just- It's 12am. I read over this 10 times so there shouldn't be mistakes, but heads up anyway =u=**

* * *

The pink haired Assassin stumbled through a dark corridor. His hair was suck flat onto his head, little pieces of seaweed weaved amongst his locks, and he was soaked to the bone. As much as Marluxia liked Atlantica, he also loathed it to such an extent that he always had the urge to slice nearly every living thing there with his scythe. It was so... _happy_.

"Damn Saїx... giving me such pointless missions." He muttered quietly to himself, hoping that the bluenette would somehow hear his complaint. "Tsk! Such menial tasks should be given to Demyx... It's not like he does anything of mild importance anyway."

Marluxia continued to grumble to himself quietly in his wet cloak before something caught his attention. _Burning_. The Assassin sniffed at the air and glanced towards the general direction it was coming from. A certain red head appeared in the doorway and smirked once his eyes met Marluxia's.

"Axel, do you have anything to do with this burning smell?"

"Hello to you too. And believe it or not I actually have nothing to do with it, so hah! Why don't ya go and see what - or who - is causing it for yourself?" Axel responded in a snarky tone.

Marluxia merely grunted in reply and walked off to search for the origin of the smell. He didn't care that he was still soaked to the bone, he could always dry off later, but curiosity had gotten the better of him.

After a short trek, Marluxia finally arrived at the doorway which led into the kitchen. Upon closer inspection, he noted faint black smoke drifting through the small arch which made the doorway. Quirking a brow, he slowly and cautiously stepped into the kitchen to find-

"Vexen?" the Assassin asked as his eyes laid on a rather tall, blonde haired man with his back to him. Said blonde muttered something under his breath and turned around to shoot Marluxia an icy glare.

"Yes? May I help you with something, XI?"

"... What are you doing, exactly? It smells like you're trying to bring the place up in flames." Vexen rolled his eyes and stepped to the side. In his hand he held a small frying pan with what looked like charcoal inside, and the source of the smoke and smell. Marluxia scrunched his nose, un-amused.

"You're cooking?_ Now_? Why couldn't you wait for later?"

"If you haven't realised it already, I rarely grace everyone with my presence. I tend to be in the laboratory most of the time so I don't eat when everyone else does. That or I don't eat at all..."

"But... that's _burnt_. You cannot honestly expect to eat that." The Assassin muttered. He glanced off to the side with a scowl. Part of him felt _sorry_ that Vexen had to eat this way. It made him wonder how bad of a cook he was and how long he had to live this way.

"And? I'm not fussy," Vexen retorted. In a not-so-elegant manner, the blonde placed the frying pan back onto the stove and crossed his arms over his chest. "... Why're you still here? I'd much rather be left alone, you know."

"No. As much as it pains for me to say it, you're not eating that." Marluxia waltzed over to where Vexen was standing and grasped onto the handle of the frying pan before dumping the contents in a nearby bin. Vexen stared at him in disgust.

"You know, _XI,_ I never knew you were so concerned about how and what I eat." He hissed venomously.

"I have a name, _IV; _please use it. It's Marluxia, remember? Shall I spell it out for you?" The other male snapped back. Out of his superiors, Vexen was one of the main ones who only addressed him by his rank rather than his name. It pissed him off to no end. Tch, he was just as important as the other members. In all honestly he didn't see why he was stuck with most of the menial jobs anyway.

"No need to get snappy. Uch. Anyway, whatever it is that you want to do can you please do it and then _leave me alon_e, thank you very much." Vexen responded in his icy tone. Everyone knew that him and Marluxia didn't get along very well. They thought that the other was stuck up, selfish and arrogant. It usually resulted in outburts and, when necessary, the usual slap or punch to remind the

each other never to befriend each other if they were meet again once they had regained their hearts. So... why _was_ Marluxia helping him?

"Alright, since you used up most of the remaining ingredients creating whatever... _that_ was supposed to be, I guess we'll have to settle on pancakes." The Assassin said as he made his way back towards Vexen and smiled ever so slightly, partly because he was amused by how annoyed Vexen was at this.

"First of all, it was supposed to be an omelette. Secondly, I can do it myself. I'm not stupid."

"Mm, maybe not, but after you killed your 'omelette' or whatever it was do you think I'm going to let you do that again? Do you always do that to your food?"

"... It gives it flavour." Marluxia mentally slapped himself and sighed heavily. He didn't expect Vexen to be this oblivious when it came to cooking. As the ingredients needed were already on the table, Marluxia pulled out a clean bowl from the overhead cupboard and began to make the batter needed.

"Marluxia, what are you doing? Is that what you're supposed to do?" Vexen asked with slight annoyance.

"I'm making the batter. You don't think that you just throw all of these into the frying pan as they are, do you?" Silence answered the question. "You need to prepare it first. Honestly, I never expected you out of all people to be so clueless. This is rather amusing."

"Keep your comments to yourself before you regret it." The Academic hissed back as he watched Marluxia finish off the batter. To Vexen it looked rather... unappetizing. "You expect me to eat that?"

At this Marluxia began to laugh, mainly due to Vexen's cluelessness, and turned on the stove, making sure to place oil in the pan to make sure that the pancakes wouldn't stick.

"Pfft, no, you have to cook it first. How clueless are you? My god, this is just unbelievable." Marluxia snickered as he began to pour part of the mixture into the pan. A soft sizzle could be heard as the batter hit the hot metal of the pan. Vexen made various comments to himself, but other than that the two remained silent for a good few minutes. However, that silence was shattered by one simple question.

"Do you want to flip?"

Vexen stared at Marluxia before narrowing his eyes.

"Flip what?"

"The pancake? What else? The table? I don't think so, Vexen. You're much too weak for that." Marluxia sneered. Vexen rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the comment, as if he had spoken back he knew that a massive argument would've broken out. If that happened then the pancakes would be left, resulting in yet _another _item of food being burned, most likely resulting in a fire. That was the last thing they needed. Xemnas would kill them.

"... No. I'd only make a mess of things. Thank you for the oh-so-kind offer though." The last sentence was dripping with sarcasm. Marluxia merely tutted and took a small step back and flipped the pancake so the cooked side faced up towards the ceiling. Vexen raised a brow and glanced away.

"I'm not eating this thing without anything to give it flavour, am I?"

"Mm, like a lemon? That'd suit you a lot, since you're exactly like one." Marluxia grinned and turned to face Vexen.

"Wha-! How _dare_ you! Have a little respect for me, would you? If it wasn't for me a lot of the things we have wouldn't be here!"

"Hm? Such as?"

"... W-Well, I can't think of anything from the top of my head, but I assure you that something I have help create has benefitted the Organisation!"

"Yes, of course Vexen. I believe you." The pink haired male replied with a sickeningly sweet smile which seemed mock Vexen's intelligence.

"Uch, whatever. Is the food ready yet?" He asked bitterly. He leaned against the counter and drummed his fingers across the surface.

"Yes, yes, get a plate or something to have it on. You wouldn't want to burn your sensitive, feminine hands now would you?"

"Oh shut up. You're a fine one to talk." Vexen reached into a nearby cupboard and pulled out a plate for himself before setting it down onto the table. None of the crockery inside the Castle walls were special. They were plain white, sometimes with little patterns on the back, and the cutlery was silver. It wasn't anything too posh, if they had to agree, but it did the job. Marluxia picked up the frying pan and gracefully dumped the pancake onto Vexen's plate. It flopped over the edge. For a pancake it looked rather... thin. It also looked grey, but Vexen decided not to comment on it. It looked much more appetizing than his 'omelette', so he didn't complain. He picked up the plate and took it away, only to be blocked by a thin vine in his path.

"I don't even get a 'thank you'? That's rather ungrateful." Marluxia muttered under his breath.

"Me? Thank you? What do you take me for?" Vexen replied sharply.

"You know, this is one of the main reasons why I dislike you. You can be so arrogant and self-centred!"

"Says you! You expect everyone to get on their knees and kiss your feet! It's disgusting, considering that you have a low rank! As _if_ you're going to get a higher rank."

"Aha! At least I get more respect than you! Everyone walks all over you! It's rather degrading, isn't it? No one takes you seriously, Vexen. It's like you have a stick up your ass nearly all of the time."

Vexen's right eye twitched. No one brought up this. He was usually the one who'd complain about it first, only to be told to shut up by the others. The blonde's hands shook and he gripped onto the plate tightly before he quickly spun around and threw it at Marluxia's head. Marluxia ducked and flinched as a loud 'crash' could be heard from behind. The pancake fell onto the floor, forgotten at that current moment in time. Vexen glanced at Marluxia in anger and tension built up. Vexen couldn't be completely... _angry_ at that, could he? Surely he knew how to take a joke?

Suddenly, a voice broke through the tension easily recognisable as Demyx'. It was cheery, as always, and as Vexen and Marluxia looked at him they noted his signature smile.

"Oh hey! Are you guys making pancakes? Can you make some for us too?"

_Us? _Three more heads poked around the doorway. Xigbar, Roxas and Axel all grinned at the two in the kitchen and gave a thumbs up.

Marluxia sighed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..."

* * *

**=u= I don't know what I wrote, okay. Hoping it was okay for my friend and she won't be angry at me for leaving this for over 2 months. Thank you for being patient, Clare! 3**


End file.
